


Midnight Reverence

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Making Love, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: She should ask herself how she ended up here, but she knows this is where she has wanted to be all along.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Midnight Reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xphiledane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xphiledane/gifts).



> X-Files 2020 Smut Exchange. For Betina. I hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt: Story leading up to their first time. One of them wins a trip to go skiing somewhere in Europe. They are not great skiers and have a laugh about it. After some time, where they gradually can feel the sparks begin to fly, a blizzard hits, and they agree to play a game of truth or dare at the hotel. Even doing something in the hotel’s spa.

_Prologue:_

  
  


He’s so warm against her exposed flesh, like ripened peaches hanging from leafy tree branches, warmed by humid heat. She’s the cool to his endless blaze. Like vanilla bean ice cream; her smooth alabaster skin freckled with dark kisses from the sun. 

She’s still dripping from his heated touch as they lie together, entangled like wild vines. And though it has been hours since they made love for the first time, she is still intoxicated by the passionate reverence he used in revealing with his body how much he truly loves her.

Those hands of his begin to drag slowly against her rib cage as he untangles and turns away in sleep, causing her eyes to open fully to the essence of midnight. Scully shivers at the loss of contact and slowly flips around to face him. Mulder’s eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling in a slow pattern, his mouth parted slightly to let out deep sighs of sleep. There are searing colors against his cheeks from the small flickering fire that’s licking its last breath from across their shared room. When she reluctantly looks away from his naked body wrapped in white cotton sheets, Scully smiles into her pillow as the last flakes of a winter storm fade away into nothingness. 

She should ask herself how she ended up here, but she knows this is where she has wanted to be all along.

_

**Morning**

  
  


His hands are frozen despite the thick layers around his fingers. Toes shoved into two pairs of socks, Mulder swears they are numb from the frigid temperature. But the crisp sting of winter and the wind forcing tears from his eyes are long forgotten when Scully grabs his hand and pulls him along, sliding ever so slowly down small heaps of fresh snow. Her grip is strong against his, tightening as they glide a little faster. She huffs a nervous laugh as they make it to the bottom, her breath hot and dense and mere inches from his face. 

“We made it,” she smiles, not letting go of his hand even after they’ve come to a halt. “That wasn’t so bad.” 

“You’re a natural, Scully,” he says, his grin matching hers in intensity and affection. 

Children slip and slide around them but they don’t seem to notice anyone else as they stand together in the freezing air. 

Smile growing wider, Scully’s eyes linger on his and she tells him with a gentle squeeze of her fingers, “You’re full of it, Mulder, but thank you.” 

She tugs him an inch closer as she wobbles a little, and he can feel the thumping of his pulse deep beneath his ribs, aching and loud and craving more of her touch. 

“For bringing me here, I mean,” she continues. “I’m having a great time.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather freeze my ass off with, Scully,” he chuckles, nudging her with his elbow. “Absolutely no one.” 

And he meant that deeply. When he’d first found out he had won two tickets to Switzerland with all-inclusive amenities: hotel, flight, and two full days of skiing, Mulder’s mind immediately went to Scully. Of course, she had been sitting right next to him at the time as she finished her case report. He had been playing with the phone cord, feet propped up against the desk, waiting to be caller number fifty-five on the local radio’s telephone line. He proceeded by asking her to be his plus one only a few minutes later, shaken with nerves and thinking she would turn him down immediately. Instead, she’d bitten down on her bottom lip and asked for some time to think about it. 

It had taken her two whole weeks to agree to go, but she had said yes nonetheless. 

Now with her small, petite body wrapped in layer after layer, and her little pink nose, her flirtatious remarks, and giggles he’s never quite heard from her before, he knows, even still, that he made the right decision in asking her to be here with him. 

_ 

  
  


**Afternoon**

  
  


Large flakes begin to fall and blanket the sky, darkening the dim sunlight behind clouds of gray. The ski lift squeaks and bounces, shifting their bodies like two puppets on a string. Headed towards the beginners’ slopes, body to body in mid-air, they ascend towards the top of the ivory peak. 

“I’m glad you decided to come on this trip, Scully,” Mulder says into the peaceful surroundings. “Thanks for always stickin’ with me.”

“You know,” Scully starts slowly, adjusting the goggles on her face. The lift stops and the snow continues to spill, whipping around them carelessly in dancing slivers. It’s quiet in the cold, and the view from above is breathtaking, causing her to ponder. 

Putting her usual bad communication skills aside, she decides to tell him in the security of silence and with his familiar frame beside hers - just the two of them here - what she’s truly thinking. “When you asked me to come out here with you, my initial thought was no.” 

Mulder looks towards her and it takes everything she can muster not to rip off her gloves and run her fingers through the wet hair sticking out from beneath his hat. “What changed your mind?” he asks, and she looks back into his encased eyes, dusky like mossy earth. 

Taking a deep breath, Scully looks down at her hands as the lift begins to move again. “I’m tired, Mulder. Of always … being Special Agent Scully, you - you know? Sometimes …” she hesitates, taking another breath; this time looking out towards the sea of white below them. “Sometimes I just want to let myself live a little. To not worry so much about work or other responsibilities for a while.” The air hangs silently between them before she continues, shaking her head back and forth. “I’m sorry, that must sound incredibly vacuous.” 

“No, Scully. Not at all,” Mulder replies, patting her hand gently - cold glove to cold glove. “I understand what you are saying and I’m really glad you changed your mind. This is a good thing. For the both of us. After everything that’s happened...” 

She knows he’s referring to her cancer and to losing Emily, to everything else she knows he feels responsible for over the last 6 years - to him and, especially, to her. 

“I’m glad too,” Scully smiles, lips together, corners curled upwards. She doesn’t need to let him finish his words; they both know how hard it’s been, though she wouldn’t change one single moment. And sitting here now, opening up to him a little, spending time away from X-Files and monsters and miles of endless roads, it feels like a small stepping stone in their relationship - the blossoming of something closer, something newer and thrilling. 

When they finally reach the top of the slope, Mulder takes her hand again as they topple from their quick-moving seat and she doesn’t let go until she's ready to brave the small mountain on her own two skis with him right by her side. 

  
  


_ 

  
  
  


**Evening**

  
  


“Jesus Christ, it is so cold.” 

“You can s-say that again.” 

It’s nearing dusk when they make it back to their hotel, though the building blizzard keeps time still with its darkened fog, thick and full on the horizon. Snow is twisting around them and numbing their extremities, and though the walk from the hotel shuttle to the resort’s front doors is only a few yards away, the trudge is increasingly difficult as the wind builds harder and harder. 

“Mulder, I can barely see a thing,” Scully practically yells, shielding her eyes from the storm. 

“Here.” With an extended hand, Mulder offers her his own and she grabs on tightly before hooking her arm through his for stability. 

Feeling his lean arm pull her in, she tries to keep up with his long strides as he guides them towards warmth. But each and every step she takes sprouts new twinges of overused muscles and suddenly she’s reminded of Antarctica; of kisses that never happened and of a cold she can remember down into her bones. With her mind focused on flashbacks of Mulder’s abandoned lips and heated blankets, of long flights back home, and those damn lips once more, Scully’s boots slip suddenly on a pocket of black ice, bringing her toward the ground in movie-like slow motion. A gasp bellows from her as she tumbles backward, her fingers grasping at Mulder’s arm. 

“Oh!” she wails.

She can feel his reach but it’s not enough to stabilize her or them. As soon as she feels herself falling, Mulder is there to meet her too, his feet slipping as gravity works against them. Collapsing his weight into her, Scully falls with him, back-first onto a pile of dense snow. Nose to nose, quiet in the uproar of the storm, her gaze latches to his and she doesn’t dare tear away from those pools of soft blue-green. 

“Are you okay, Scully? I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” 

Not answering his question, lost in the color of his irises and the proximity of his mouth, her heart races and thuds so loudly in her chest, she swears he can feel it against him too. Mulder’s breath is hot against her cheek, his body a comforting weight. All she wants to do at this very moment is take what she wanted all those months ago in his apartment hallway. 

“Scully?” 

Ignoring his question again, she stitches her frosty fingers into his crisp hair and draws him in until her lips are against his. They are plump and cold but everything she has always imagined they would be but better - so, _so_ much better. Scully takes a long breath through her nose and pulls him in even closer, never parting his mouth from her own. She feels the immediate heat building within her chest and between her legs, feeling as if she will melt the snow beneath them. When she finally pulls away and rests her head back against the gleaming white, she smiles as widely he does. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Mulder remarks, his grin growing wider. His breath smells like sunflower seeds and coffee. She wants to remember this forever. 

Scully smiles again and traces her thumb against his bottom lip, her brow starting to furrow as her body begins to remember where they are. _Cold._

“Mulder?”

“Yeah, Scully?” 

A little laugh blows out of her mouth and she tilts her head to speak. “Do you mind getting off of me so we can go inside now? It’s still freezing out here.” 

Their laughs echo into the wind as he helps her up and through the doors to the radiating warmth of their shared hotel room. 

_ 

  
  


**Night**

  
  


Tucked away from the storm brewing outside, Mulder orders two mugs of hot cocoa with whipped cream, adding generous amounts of minibar bourbon to each one. He hands Scully hers as she emerges from a steam-filled bathroom, and even though she’s dressed head to toe in red flannel pajamas, he doesn’t think she could be any more beautiful. 

Taking a sip of her drink, Scully thanks him and sits on top of her comforter. Coughs at the apparent sting of alcohol in her throat. 

“Jesus, Mulder,” she tsks, setting her mug on the nightstand near her bed. “What is this, half hot chocolate, half alcohol?” 

Shrugging, he takes a sip of his own, making a face as he does so. “Sorry,” he rasps, wincing at the taste. “At least it’ll warm us up.” 

“Mulder if you’re trying to get me drunk -,“

He interrupts her with a gleeful smile, holding his mug towards her. Scully stalls for a second with a pout before grabbing her own cup and knocking it against his. “For once, Scully, I think we could both drink a little.”

“I guess you are right,” she mumbles, taking a long gulp and giving him an exaggerated sigh. 

“I’m sorry, say that again?

“Don’t push your luck, Mulder.” 

Suddenly, the lights start to flicker and fade out entirely as the ‘r’ rolls off of Scully’s tongue, leaving everything quiet and still and almost as dark as the shade of nightfall behind the glass windows. The only thing keeping the light in the room alive is a small fireplace in the middle of the central wall, its flames growing higher as more logs catch fire and birth orange glow. 

“The power must have gone out because of the storm,” Mulder points out. Even through the mild blaze, he can see Scully roll her eyes and rest her hand on her hip. “I guess this means we won’t be renting that video on pay-per-view, huh?” he adds with a light chuckle.

“Mulder … ” Moving her mug back and her body to lay on her bed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, Scully can’t seem to hide her smirk and doesn’t finish chastising him. 

“We’ll need to find some way to pass the time then.” Mulder wiggles his eyebrows and hopes that Scully can see him teasing, though his own eyes have still not adjusted to the lack of light. “How about a game?” he suggests. 

“A game?” 

“Yeah, a game. Truth or dare, Scully,” he says, his face perking up with a broad smirk. 

Huffing out a small laugh, she sits up in bed to meet his gaze fully. “I am not playing truth or dare with you, Mulder,” she admonishes warmly. 

“Why not?” He takes another sip of his drink and raises his brow in question. When the ceramic leaves his lips, he parts them and slowly slicks his tongue back and forth, savoring the hot taste and the bitter flavor of alcohol. “It’s not like we have anything better to do.” His mind wanders back to their shared snowy kiss outside. Setting his cup onto the side table, lips parting again to meet his wet tongue, he continues. “Besides, when in Rome.” 

Scully smirks but can’t seem to hold his fiery gaze. She looks down at the socks on her feet, warming her along with the heated cocoa in her belly and the burning survey of Mulder’s eyes. “We are 537 miles from Rome,” she states as her mouth curves upwards again. 

“Rome, home, or stuck in a nicer-than-usual hotel during a Swiss blizzard...” He takes one more sip of his drink and sits cross-legged on top of his bed, meeting her sapphire stare once more as she finally looks back at him -- orbs deep blue, darkening like depths of the ocean unknown. “...but if you’re too afraid to play with me, it’s okay, Scully.” 

Her brows knit together on her forehead and he can almost see the two different sides of her brain fighting for dominance. But he knows, however, why she’s here. Why she chose to follow him once again into unknown territory. She wants to let go, even if just a little. He can feel her aura gravitating towards his and hopes beyond hope that his gut feeling is right. 

“I’m not afraid, Mulder,” she says too loudly, a little tipsy, crossing her legs to mirror his stature. 

Mulder grins wildly, knowing exactly which buttons of hers to press to elicit a reaction such as this. “Then truth or dare. Your pick.” 

With her top teeth, Scully bites down against her bottom lip, deciding, until it pops back, plump and red. “Dare.” 

Mulder fingers the stubble on his face and tries to decide on an easy enough question to make her want to continue playing, but not one so simple that she’d feel as if he was going too easy on her. 

“Okay, I got one for ya, Scully.” He shifts a little closer to her on his own mattress, almost pulled by her magnetism and the lingering smell of her vanilla body wash. “I dare you to sing the chorus of a song you’ve had sex to.” 

Eyes widening, she lets out a sigh. “Um…” Scully bites her bottom lip again and looks up at the ceiling as she begins to softly sing, a little out of tune, and a little drunk. “Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you.” 

“Keep going. The whole chorus, Scully.” Mulder is brimming with glee. 

Dropping her sight to him, Scully sighs again, but this time she smiles shyly and looks down at her hands. “Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.” Her voice is shaky but it’s there, and Mulder can’t help but feel flushed by the sound of it; by the thought of Scully having sex. 

“You had sex to Ricky Astley?” he asks with a chuckle.

“It wasn’t exactly my choice of music, Mulder, but yes,” Scully answers, her chest spilling with pink heat. “I did. Once.” 

“Hmm. I pegged you as more of a Madonna or Blondie fan back in the day. Maybe a little punk rock.” 

Giving him her classic Scully eyebrow raise, she leaves her bed to stand and takes a large gulp of her now lukewarm drink, finishing it off. “I guess you’ll just have to ask me on the next round,” she practically purrs. 

He can see her swallowing thickly, the veins in her neck pumping blood furiously. “Oh, I have way better questions to ask than that,” Mulder says, causing Scully to arch her brow again. 

“So that’s how you want to play it?” Her words seem to spill with the help of alcohol and the competitiveness he knows she has. 

“I’m down to play dirty, Scully. Always have been, always will be. It just depends on how comfortable you are and how you want to play. It’s all up to you.” 

“Hmmm,” she hums and sits back on her bed, crossing her pajama-clad legs. She nibbles on her fingernail, almost sensually, and shoots him a look of intrigue. “Truth or dare, Mulder.” 

“I guess I’m going to have to go with dare, too.” 

“Okay then. I dare you to,” she pauses and taps her finger against her chin while eyeing him up and down, “go the whole rest of the game sans shirt. Since you want to play dirty, that is.” 

The color in his face illuminates against the pricking rays of the fire, fading into a deep shade of crimson as her words sink in. She wants him to take his shirt off. Him. Fox Mulder. Right now. 

He grabs the bottom hem of his t-shirt and pulls upwards, letting the flames flicker gold against his toned muscles and sparse hair. With one fluid motion, it’s shed from his body and tossed onto the floor -- Scully’s wide eyes watching every inch of peachy flesh reveal itself to her. 

She clears her throat suddenly as his eyes never waver from hers, but he speaks first to save her from deepening that harsh blush he can see flooding her cheekbones. “Well, Scully,” he smirks winsomely, his veins pulsing with liquid courage. “Truth or dare.”

“... Dare.” 

Standing, Mulder grabs his beverage and leans against Scully’s nightstand, his ass atop the corner and his feet crossed on the floor. He can feel Scully’s stare on his pecs and biceps but keeps his vision to the ground. 

“Well let’s see,” he thinks aloud, “I dare you to… lick this whipped cream off of my finger.” Mulder finishes off his cocoa and swoops the leftover cream from the bottom of his mug.

Holding his finger towards Scully, he gives her a silent look. That _if this is too much and you don’t want to keep doing this, please say so and we’ll stop_ kind of look _._ But then she reassures him with a nod, scooting on the bed towards him with her eyes locked on his. She grabs him softly by the wrist and pulls him closer, then ever so slowly, she opens wide and sucks on his entire finger - tongue and hollowed cheeks, all without breaking their stare. 

The sensation of Scully’s hot mouth sucking on a part of his body is all too much and Mulder can immediately begin to feel his sweat pants tightening. “Scull-ee,” he mutters, barely audible. 

Releasing her grip, she relaxes back on her bed, her face the same color as her hair. She clears her throat again nervously and licks her lips back and forth. “Uh,” she smiles bashfully. “I guess it’s your turn now.”

Mulder wipes his hands on his pants, slick with flourishing sweat. “Um, I’ll take truth.” 

“Okay. Do you … have any… fantasies?” 

“Like sexual fantasies?” 

“Yeah,” Scully answers, her face an even heavier shade of crimson. 

Taking a long breath, brave with the flow of alcohol and the vulnerability at which Scully is allowing him to see in her, he sits next to her on the bed and strokes the skin on the palm of her hand. “I do have this one,” he whispers, tickling and caressing delicately. “but it involves someone I work with. And I’m not entirely sure if she would ever have the same thoughts about me.” 

There’s nothing but the sound of crackling logs, two thundering heartbeats, and the swell of whistling wind. But then...

“Mulder?” Scully’s voice is low and splintered. 

Looking longingly into her pupils, he holds his lungs steady and questions her back. “Yeah, Scully?” 

“Can I ask a dare of you?” she whispers, and he nods eagerly. “Kiss me, Mulder.” 

  
  


_

  
  


Mulder’s hand leaves hers as he cups her jaw, bringing her face closer to his. Scully can feel the tickle of his breath and the smell of chocolate, the bitterness of bourbon; the heat of his naked chest. God, she wants to taste him again, this time with her tongue inside his mouth. 

The pad of his thumb brushes against her bottom lip and she parts them to kiss him there. His eyes close and she inhales roughly before he’s sliding his free hand through her hair and drawing her lips all the way to his. They’re far from cold this time, as plump and soft as melted butter. She can hear as his quiet moans fill her ears and can’t believe it, because her heart is racing and thumping through her body like a racehorse, pulsing in her eardrums. Before she knows it, she’s moaning too and opening her mouth to finally savor his tongue. He tastes exactly how he smells and she opens her mouth for more. More tongue, more shared kisses, more Mulder. Their mouths duel, hands on each other’s bodies - hers on the muscular ridges of his shoulder blades and his on the swell of her hip, the other still in her tresses. When they finally pull away for breath, there is no denying they will keep warm for the rest of the night. 

Mulder kisses her cheek with a gentle brush and smiles before leaning back. “This is the best game I have ever played,” he laughs. 

Scully laughs too, licking her lips the way she always does when she’s deep in thought or on the precipice of a new scientific discovery. “I think we should keep playing.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Mulder prompts, tucking wild pieces of hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah,” Scully smiles. “Maybe a few more.” 

Tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb, Mulder ponders for what feels like minutes before he finally utters, “Truth or dare, Scully?” 

“Truth,” she tells him, sweat forming on her brow. She can practically feel the room shrinking around her and leaving her bare, she and Mulder seeming to be the only two people in the universe. Clenching her teeth, she waits for his question, subtly squeezing her legs together as the pulse at her crevice beats heavily for _him_. 

“When was a time you were so turned on you couldn’t stand it?” 

With a pause, Scully sucks in a gasp. It’s now or never and she really _really_ wants it to be now. They have been waiting far too long, airing on the side of absolute caution for the sake of their friendship and partnership, and all she wants to do now is see where their frivolous connection will take them. Because she now knows he feels this too. Because their shared kisses have meant more to her than anything she has ever experienced with anyone else. 

With another deep breath… 

“Right now,” Scully says, immediately feeling her chest pinkening with anticipation, her thighs shaky and slick with want. She can’t keep fighting against the rational part of her brain anymore; she wants this more than anything. She wants to love him with more than just her heart and her soul. And he wants her too. God, he really does. 

Mulder closes his eyes and clasps his hands around hers. They’re sweaty and trembling and oh so large, covering her tiny ones with his. For a split second, she thinks he’s going to backtrack. To tell her they can’t take this any further because it’s too risky. That the stakes are too high for them. But then he is opening his eyes and meeting hers, whispering out words in thick, heated baritone. “God, Scully…” He brings her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I want to help you with that. If you’ll let me.” 

All she can do is nod as the thought of finally making love to Mulder settles into her soul. She rises to kneel on the bed and kisses him softly, lovingly, until their mouths are moving in frenzied licks and nips. 

“Mulder,” Scully breathes, braiding her fingers in his hair. She arches her neck to let him kiss her throat and continues with a hum. “Are we really doing this?” 

Feather-like and warm, his fingers meet her spine beneath her thick pajama top. Drawing away from her neck, he pecks her nose with a tiny kiss before looking into her baby blues. “I have never wanted anything or anyone more than I want you, Scully. You are everything to me. Absolutely everything.” His fingernails trace the serpent on her flesh, prickling her with goosebumps. 

Lowering his forehead to meet hers, Mulder continues his truth in whispers. “I love you, Scully. And I can’t believe you want this, too. I never really thought…,” 

“I do,” she interrupts, raking both hands up and down his arms. “I want this, Mulder. I want you.” 

Lips meeting again, they take it slower this time, tasting and mapping out the territory they have each longed for since they first shook hands in a dusty basement office. Tongues flick, lips suck, and hands wander. Scully moves hers to touch Mulder’s stomach and chest while he grabs her waist and pulls her to straddle his lap. 

“Mmph,” she moans as she feels his tug, as her dripping center meets his through layers of unwanted clothing. She grinds her hips slowly and moans again at the size of him rubbing against her swollen lips. “Mulderrrr.”

“Oh my god,” he returns huskily. His grip tightens around her waist and then releases as his fingers begin to undo the buttons of her shirt from the bottom upwards. When all are popped free, Mulder parts the fabric and slides it from her shoulders, marveling at her breasts - pink and perky and perfect. “Scully, Scully, Scully,” he chants, lapping at a nipple with his tongue. 

With deep moans, Scully urges him on until she’s sucking in sharp breaths and grinding harder against him. He takes his time to lick and bite and suck, and she rewards him with sounds of pleasure. “Yeah. Mmm feels good. But - want. More, Mulder. I need you,” she huffs out. 

“Okay,” he says, kissing her sternum and then her mouth. “How do you want it, Scully? How do you want to do this?” 

With a shift of her body, she retreats her lips and lies on her side atop the bed, patting the empty space beside her, her naked chest gleaming with saliva. “C’mere.” 

He joins her, laying against the pillow to face her, and she can see the blood pumping in the arteries of his neck. She follows with her eyes where she knows those rivers of blood lead and lands on the bulge in his sweats. 

“Well we should start,” she instructs, grabbing his clothed cock firmly, “like this.” Her hand then slides into his clothing, past his boxers, and she wraps her fingers around his hot and throbbing want. Sliding up and down, watching his face as it contorts with pleasure, she collects the precum at his tip with her thumb and slides it around his swell, kissing his parted lips. “Touch me, Mulder.” 

His lids snap open as if he’s remembering this isn’t a dream, and his hand slips deliciously inside to where she knows she’s dripping with need. Those fingers of his touch and touch - like he’s marking his territory with his love. _This is my Scully._ He finds her clit and circles its bud, building and teasing until his fingers are curling inside of her. 

“Oh… Mulder!” 

“Scully, you're so wet. God.”

Neither of them stops - her hand pumping him and his digits working her wetter. Their kisses are almost as wet, holding each other as close as they possibly can. 

Feeling the familiar coils growing and spreading through her every nerve, Scully halts her hand and places it on Mulder’s wrist. With his newly added thumb working her closer and closer to climax, she stops him only to tell him what she now needs. “I want all of you. To come _with_ you,” she says with quiet words. Because this is really, truly going to happen - the union of their bodies. Of their entire entities. 

Mulder nods and smiles, kisses her rose-colored cheek and slides the rest of his clothing off of his lower body. Scully swallows the thriving saliva down her throat and marvels at his throbbing cock, at its length and thickness, how it curves at the perfect angle. He chuckles softly and bows to kiss her shoulder, her breasts, and her flat belly. Tucking his fingers into her waistband, he tugs downward until she’s completely bare to him, her pajama bottoms and drenched underwear tossed somewhere onto the floor. She feels exposed but in the best way. Only to him. Only now until forever if he’ll let her. 

“You’re so beautiful, Scully.” More kisses up her thigh, along her torso. Mulder starts to worship her body with passion and care. When he gets back up to her lips, she’s stroking him again and he looks at her with wonder. “I, uh, don’t have a condom,” he says. 

“That’s okay,” Scully smiles genuinely. “We’re okay.” 

She pulls him down, drawing him from the nape of his neck to taste his lips some more. With one last pump of her hand, she lines his cock up with her wet pussy and coats his tip in her abundant arousal, slicking him up and down until they both can’t stand the anticipation. 

“Oh my god,” Mulder echos. “Oh my god.”

And then she’s inching him inside, gasping at the fullness she feels and the pleasure rippling through her. So slick and ready, it takes only a few seconds before he’s fully inside of her, the stretch a welcomed sensation. 

They pause to share this moment. Together, oh, _together. Finally._

“I love you too, Mulder,” Scully whispers, a tear trickling down her cheek. _He’s finally here._

“Oh, Scully.” Mulder kisses her and kisses her, moving ever so cautiously with a rocking of his hips. She gasps again and pulls him closer with nails against his back, marking him too. _Her Mulder_. 

“I want to show you how much I love you,” he continues, and begins a steady rhythm in and out of her, the sound of them combining intoxicating. 

Their hips move in tandem, hers matching his as he speeds up his thrusts. Scully wraps her legs around Mulder’s waist and peppers him with open-mouthed kisses along the thriving sweat of his neck. Her nails scratch up his back and into his hair, along his scalp. He moans into her mouth and plunges harder, makes love to her over and over, working magic deep within her. 

It doesn’t take long for her to feel the flourishing of ecstasy once again. “Mulder, I - oh my. I’m gonna,” Scully whines as his pubic bone grinds perfectly along her clit. “I -,”

“Yes, Scully,” Mulder encourages. He keeps his movements steady and hard against her and kisses her deeply, reaches one hand between them to fondle her breast and pinch her aching nipple. “Come for me.”

“Oh! Mulder.” Her orgasm washes over her, blossoming stronger and longer than she’s ever felt before. She comes and comes, sucking Mulder’s tongue roughly into her mouth the way she’s squeezing his cock with her tightening velvet walls. 

When the last waves of pleasure course through her body and fade away, Mulder pauses to kiss her some more. But she needs him to come too, to feel him bursting within her center. 

Unwrapping her left leg from around him, she slings it over Mulder’s shoulder. “Come for me,” Scully smiles against his stubble, repeating his exact words. 

“Anything for you, Scully,” he says. 

He starts off slowly, her pussy ever so tight. The next thing she knows, he’s fucking her harder and harder and then coming, his cock thicker and harder than before. “Dana, oh, Scully.” He kisses her forehead and finishes inside of her, spilling lewdly and hot. His body shakes above her and sweat drips from his chest onto her ribs. She can almost hear a sizzle. 

Fingers in his hair, she nuzzles against his cheek, humming her approval as they both labor for breath. When his body finally relaxes, she cups his face and looks deeply into his eyes. There’s a look shining through that she’s never seen in him before. 

He smiles wide and so does she, neither of them parting until he’s slipping out of her body along with his thick cum mixed with hers. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers. 

Disappearing into the bathroom, Scully watches his ass sway, feeling his immediate loss of warmth. But he returns quickly with a washcloth in his hand and he’s practically glowing bright with happiness. She wants to see him like this every single day. To be the reason he’s finally brimming with joy. To be his and his and his. 

He parts her legs and she feels a little self-conscious, being bare to him with his face so close that she can feel his exhale on her thigh. But then he’s kissing her kneecap and taking tender care cleaning her up, the cloth soft and warm. “Thank you,” she says. 

“Of course, Scully.” He is shining that vibrant grin again. 

_

  
  


They begin to fall asleep together as the fire begins to perish, drowning them in hues of yellow. It’s finally completely warm around them, the blizzard outside doing nothing to hinder their shared coil of bodies. 

“I can’t believe we finally did this,” Mulder whispers into the night, tightening his grip around her and kissing the scarred line at the base of her neck. “I love you, Scully.” 

“Me too,” Scully utters, cradling his hands around her belly. “Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His fingers draw lazy circles against her skin. “And Scully?” 

“Yeah, Mulder?” 

“Get some good sleep, okay?” he says, breath tickling into her ear. “Because I think we should do that again in the morning.” 

“Mmm, I think we should do that until forever.” 

  
  
  


_Epilogue:_

  
  


It’s the fog on the windows and the sound of rain against the rooftop. The body next to his in the car, cherry-colored hair and lips the same deep shade. It’s the way she lets him love her with everything he has to offer. The way her hand now sits next to his against tough leather. 

Time stops when she looks at him. Those eyes, those lips, those freckles. She invites him into her home, into her body and soul, and he never wants to leave, because it’s _her_ he now believes in. 

For nothing else will compare. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this ended up really fluffy, I don't know why. Hopefully it was still hot though. ;)
> 
> Also, we are pretending Mulder and Scully didn't hate snow after FTF.
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's a big shoutout to Jaime, Nicole, Emilie, and Shawna for the amazing beta! This wouldn't be here without you. xo


End file.
